2018 China Int'l Health Industry Expo
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 2018 China Int'l Health Industry Expo is the first trade platform of World Great Health in China The 23rd China (Beijing) International Health Industry Expo, which will take place at China International Exhibition Center during April 8-10,2018 and covers the areas of 40,000 square meters (Hall 1A,1B,1-2A,1-2B,6,7,8A,8B).It is well-known as “The largest health industry expo in China” The expo divides into six parts:The world Health Industry Conference,Smart Medical health care & Elderly Service Hall,Nutrition & Health Food Hall,Organic Food Hall,High-ended Drinking Water Hall,Edible Oil & Import Food Hall. Section heading About the platform of Shibowei Health Industry' The platform of Shibowei big health has the unlimited business opportunities and resources integration.Since it was founded in 2003,it had been through 13 yearsand held the health expo over 22 times and the WORLD HEALTH INDUSTRY CONFERENCE for 6 times which formed by health industry conference and industry expo as pillar industry and regards Beijing,Shanghai,Chengdu as platform model to set up a bridge for exhibitors and visitors from 26 countries all over the world.It leads to the circulation of resource information exchange between exhibitors,old customers to driving new customers.The expo covered 40,000 Square Meters ,nearly 1,000 exhibitors,60,000 visitors,10 billion trade volumes and evaluated by the ministry of commerce as “”National Key leading support brand exhibition project” and also signed the agreement with Korea about China & South Korea health industry trade fair as Korean Hall.In addition ,the exhibitors from Russia,Germany,Canada ,India,Thailand,New Zealand ,Turkey,Australia,Japan etc 26 countries had joined this platform of Shibowei Big Health '''Infinite opportunities of Co-organizer:' A.Enterprises to enjoy the best effect of the full promotion of the expo; B.Enjoy the best results through the organization of professional audience cognition; C.Obtain maximum benefits of deep communication with Minimum input ' ' '''Co-sponsor the expo' you can enjoy 10 items of service or advocacy: 1.courtesy of honor; 2.the opening ceremony advertisement 3.venue advertisement; 4.professional audience invitation; 5.journal or catalogue 6.website promotion; 7.media interview; 8.the best booth arrangement; 9.seminars 10.visitor ticket promotion '''Platform advantages' 1.Massness foundation,broad platform' 2.Intensive publicity programs,power brand promotion'' 3.tailor-made,specialized docking'' 4.''Saving time and efforts,all-round service Pavilions Bring business opportunities !' During the conference,CCTV,Beijing TV and other mainstream network media,such as central media,will give a report.To participate in the cooperation pattern of the local city,the host on the one hand,to expand the international exchanges and cooperation,develop extensive culture exchange at a practical level.Market connecting,projects communication and other interactive exchanges and cooperation;On the other hand,on the impact level,in order to achieve the transformation of urban advantages resources,as well as laying a solid foundation for the industrial upgrading and products export under the background of internationalization and modernization. '''Dealers,agents and distributors' In order to provide better service both at home and abroad, warmly welcome the worldwide distributors, agents, purchasers to submit agency intent application form, we will promptly submit your information to the manufacturers or general agent of the investment promotion, we will try our best to contribute to both sides of the proxy cooperation. All the distributors who submitted agency intent application form, will obtain a freely give congress products manufacturer catalog CD material and the organizing committee will offer advertisement free on the official website for six months each year and mail you the latest product information to help you understand the latest industry dynamics. '''If you have the following products ,you can reserve the booth in advance:''' 1.Nutrition and Health Food areas; 2.Health care (functional) products areas 3.Enzymes and Enzyme related products; 4.Beauty and slimming products areas 5.sugar-free products areas 6.Diet therapy medicinal food; 7.Food package machine 8.Health services areas 1.Special food & Drinks areas (organic food,organic drinks,organic condiment,organic medicinal herbs) 2.Organic products areas: (organic ingredients and fragrances products;organic cotton products;natural cosmetics and personal care products;natural fibers and textiles products) 3.organic industry services Associations;certification and control services;market and management consultancy 4.import products of organic food and natural products 1.High-end edible oil; 2.Nutrition edible oil; 3.Special healthy edible oil; 4.Many kinds of flavored oils 5. corollary equipment of edible oil 1.Sweetmeats,chocolate & snack food 2.Beverage juice,drinking water & instant drink; 3.Coffee,teas & electuary series; 4.Beer,fruit wine,spirit and wine; 5.Milk dairy products & egg products; 6.Cookies,cake and bakery products; 7.Instant noodles,freeze-dried food &seasoning; 8.Catering food & ice cream; 9.Food container,package equipment and food machine; 10.Flavoring & ingredient products; 1.Natural High-end packing Drinking Water (Natural mineral water,Glacier water,natural soda water,natural weak alkaline water,mountain water,snowmelt,tea water,oxygen treatment water,plant water,medical mineral water etc; 2.Function drinking water & drinking water equipment Deuterium depleted water,oxygen treatment water,hydrogen water,small molecule water,alive water machine,lonized water,electrolyte water machine,high energy alive water,rich hydrogen machine,alkaline water machine,multi-function water cup 3.High-end water relevant services 1Mobile cloud,wearable devices in medical industry; 2.system,software 3.Health management 4.Intelligent testing equipment; 5.Elderly service products; 6.Health care & Rehabilitation 7.Massage,spa products; 8.Elderly assistive Technology and aids products 9.Medical Tourism and aged service industry 10.10.Nursing care ,senior care,Livable Building '''The Organization Committee: Chris Jia Tel:0086-15801744887 Chris.2003@sbwexpo.cn skype:healthcarechris